Shadow
by dragonlots
Summary: Malcolm Reynolds made a deal with Han Solo to smuggle something to Shadow for an old friend Margo Cranston. Little did either man know that Margo hide a family secret, that both the Tams were a part of. Star Wars/Firefly/The Shadow crossover
1. Chapter 1

I write fanfiction for fun and am borrowing characters from Firefly, Star Wars and the idea behind The Shadow to write this tale.

Shadow

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Part One: The Deal

The bar Mal didn't know, the atmosphere he did. Dark, musty smelling, scattered tables with patrons drinking, a barmaid serving drinks and a bartender with a gun under the counter. He nodded at the man, his side arm visible, as he worked his way to the back.

"This seat taken?" he asked he slid into the empty chair.

"It is now," his contact answered.

Mal studied the older man. His hair must have been darker once. Now streaked with gray it added to his character. His face was lined, speaking of years of hardship. Briefly Mal wondered if he'd look like that.

"Malcolm Reynolds," he introduced himself.

"Han Solo." He motioned for the barmaid, pointing at Reynolds. "Give him whatever he wants."

Wanting his head clear for dealing, yet not wanting to insult his host, he replied, "Scotch."

She nodded and moved off. Mal watched her walk away. Her gait was tired. He'd been seeing a lot of behavior since the Alliance cracked down on information and trade after the news about Miranda had been released. He smiled at the memory. It had cost him and he knew it had been worth it, though an ache lived in his heart he knew would never go away.

"So's what the job?" No need to beat around the bush. Both men knew why they were there.

Keen brown eyes watched him. "You're up front. I like that."

Both fell silent when Mal's drink arrived. Solo paid and she moved away.

"Straight smuggling job," Solo informed him.

Sounded promising. Lots of places to hide cargo on _Serenity._ "Smuggling what?"

Solo took a swig and grimaced. The drink must not be to his liking. "Got food and medicine needing transport to Shadow."

Mal tried not to flinch. Shadow had been where he'd been raised. His mother's ranch, now his. Zoe ran it for him. Great place for her to raise her son, who she'd named Wash in honor of her deceased husband.

"Who commissioned the job?" He sipped his scotch. The liquid burned in the back of his throat.

"Margo Cranston."

Figured. She owned the largest ranch on Shadow. Her family had been the first to settle there and the locals tended to treat them like royalty. He didn't envy the woman since he'd spent enough time visiting the place while growing up. She was a good person. Not stuck up like her father had been, who had died during the war and had been buried in the family crypt. A spooky, creepy place Mal avoided.

"She's good people."

"So I've heard." Solo finished his drink. "You interested?"

Last time he'd been on Shadow he'd left Zoe there, a bittersweet parting. He'd been happy she had something of her husband to hold onto. Sad she'd chosen to leave _Serenity_. Still, it had been a good choice. Mal didn't know if he could have handled having a child on board.

"Yeah."

"Great. I'll arrange to have to the have merchandise transferred to your ship. What bay?"

"Southside docks. Bay fourteen."

"Oh, one addition to our deal." Solo leaned across the table. "I'm coming with you."

Mal didn't like the idea of Han Solo coming with them. Still, the money was good. Margo pad well. As he remembered, she always kept her word.

Stepping up the ramp onto the ship he loved, he lightly touched the smooth side before his boots touched the deck.

Jayne glanced up at him. Gun parts were scattered across some boxes and his expert hands cleaned them. At least the mercenary kept himself occupied and Mal didn't have to worry about what kind of trouble he might have gotten into while they were docked.

"Where is everyone?" Mal asked, pulling up a box and sitting down.

"Girls went shopping."

"And the doc?"

With a grunt, Jayne snapped two pieces together. "Off on some fool errand."

Simon Tam had taken on some sort of side work since their visit to Shadow. Wouldn't talk about it and thankfully, it hadn't brought any new troubles upon them. "Say when he'd be back?"

"Couple of hours."

Meant, hopefully, he'd be back before their cargo arrived. "Good."

"Hey, Cap'n," Kaylee's bright voice greeted him. She dashed across the deck and planted a kiss on his cheek, her arms full of packages.

"Been shoppin' I see." He couldn't help but grin.

"Yeah." Her round face glowed. "We git the job?"  
"Yep."

Kaylee squealed and rushed up the stairs with her treasures.

Inara sat down beside him, looking beautiful in her flowing dress, her dark hair cascading around her bare shoulders. "At least you're not cleaning them on the table," she said to Jayne.

The mercenary paused, an odd look on his unshaven face. "Don't mean I won't do it again."

Inara smiled charmingly. She placed her purchases on the deck.

"Where's River?" The girl and their pilot seemed to be missing.

"We bumped into Simon and she went with him."

"Any idea what he's up to?" Granted their two babes could take care of themselves, particularly River. He just hoped she case a ruckus with the deadly skills she had.

"Said they'd be back in time for dinner." Her fingers rested lightly on Mal's arm. "You should see what Kaylee bought."

"Imagine I will."

"Better not be another gorram cat," Jayne groused.

"Oh, come on now, Mittens ain't so bad. Keeps the mice down." Mal rather liked the new addition to their crew. The little black and white cat had proved to be a great mouser. Jayne didn't like her because she'd played with his hat his mom had made and managed to undo a few of the tassels.

"I'm going to help Kaylee with dinner." Inara gathered her packages and rose.

"Set a place for one more."

"Oh?" Her lilting voice Mal loved.

"Yeah. I'll explain later."

"How about now," Jayne interjected.

"Later, when we're all here. Don't want to explain it twice."

"Whatever." Jayne returned his attention to his guns.

"I'll do that," Inara promised. She glided away.

Mal knew he had a few things to do before the smuggler arrived. He got up leaving Jayne to his cleaning. His eyes swept upward. Briefly he saw Book and Wash standing on the stairs above. Shaking his head, his second glance proved nothing was there. He didn't believe in ghosts although he had plenty of reasons to be haunted.

Solo appeared with their cargo at sunset. Luckily River and Simon had come back an hour earlier after completing whatever task they'd set out to do. Mal met the older man at the door.

"Sure you ought to be open about that?" He pointed at the large platform filled with boxes.

Solo smiled. "Best way to smuggle. Be open about it. People don't tend to ask questions."

Man had a point. Mal had done the same a few times. "Jayne," he called. "Come lend a hand."

"How about getting Simon to help," Jayne complained.

"Doc has his own chores."

Silently the three men stored the cargo in several of the hiding places the firefly offered. Once sealed up, Mal led the way to the upper decks and into the dining room. Bright yellow greeted his eyes along with the colorful flowers Kaylee had painted to make the room cheerful.

A long table sat in the center already set for dinner. Mal chose one of the mismatched chairs and sat, indicating Solo should do the same. "Everyone, this is Han Solo. He'll be riding with us for this job." He quickly made introductions.

Inara greeted the man with a warm smile. Kaylee clapped her hands. She always liked having new people around. River cocked her head to one side and Simon, her brother, just nodded. Jayne scowled before his attention got diverted to the dishes on the table.

"This you bought?" he asked amazed, or so Mal thought.

"We deserved a treat," Kaylee said. She sat down. At least her face was clear of grease. As the ships engineer, it seemed to be part of her.

"There are many nutrients in this food," River began.

"We don't need to know them, River," Simon gently stopped her. Mal wondered how long the young man had worn that odd red stoned ring. He didn't recall seeing it before their first trip to Shadow three years back.

"Interesting crew," Solo quietly commented.

"Family," Mal corrected.

A dark look crossed the older man's face. It caused Mal to pause, wondering what had happened to cause it.

He opened his mouth to say something and felt Inara's hand on his arm. "Mal." His eyes darted to her. She shook her head. He took her cue. "Let's eat. No need to waste this wonderful food prepared by two lovely women."

Solo wandered out after dinner. Inara noticed and followed, not wanting to intrude, yet wanting to offer comfort if it was needed. She found their guest leaning against the railing, looking down over the empty bay. Mal had closed the ramp door for the night and she knew they'd launch in the morning.

She stopped beside Solo, taking a moment to examine him. His body seemed relaxed. His clothes comfortable and form fitting, dark pants, a long white shirt, a jacket. He wore his weapon openly and she didn't recall anywhere she'd seen its like. His cragged face spoke of years of experience and sadness.

He'd suffered some sort of loss. One he didn't want to talk about. It seemed to haunt him. She'd seen it during dinner when Mal had called them all family.

"Might as well speak your mind," Solo said.

Her hands lightly rested on the railing. Her gaze took in the ship. "I love _Serenity_. I always have."

"Got a ship like that."

"What's her name?"

" _Millennium Falcon_."

"Where is she now?" Inara waited, wondering if he'd answer.

"Back on Shadow."

"Why didn't you fly her here?"

"Got my reasons."

There interchange told her he was a man of few words, or else so used to being guarded that he wouldn't let anyone in, not even a companion as well trained as she was.

"I'm sure they're good ones."

"Yeah. Real good." He straightened. "You're Inara."

She smiled warmly. "Yes."

"Remind me of someone. The way she was once."

Ah. A woman then. "What's her name?" she asked softly.

"Leia."

From his tone and expression she knew he loved her. Explained why her best wiles wouldn't work on him. Someone else held him captivated. "You must miss her."

He nodded.

Inara wanted to ask what happened. Her instincts told her it would be the wrong move. She rested her hand on his arm briefly, letting him know she understood and respected his privacy.

"You're good at your job." He didn't look at her.

"I am." No need to hide it.

"ow'd HHhhhhh

How'd you'd end up here?"

"Long story."

"There's time."

She smiled and shook her head. "Not a tale I'm inclined to share."

He pursed his lips and looked at her. She noticed his brown eyes and the sadness haunting them. "Then don't ask me for mine."

Chewie looked out over the valley where the _Falcon_ rested. He'd done his best to hide the ship. Luckily there'd been a large cave carved into the side of the low buttes. The rest he'd hidden by laying tree branches all around.

His sharp ears caught the babbling brook winding its way through and the mooing of some animals he'd learned were called cows. Most of the humans who lived on Shadow ran ranches and the creatures brought in a decent living.

Pungent stink reached his nose and he retreated back inside. Han should be back in a few days. He missed the human. They'd had a long partner and friendship.

He missed Leia too. She was good for Han. He wished his friend realized that and would stop running. The loss of their son would be better served if they shared the pain together.

Then there was Luke.

Chewie growled softly. The Jedi had vanished, blaming himself for what happened. All those young lives wiped out in a matter of moments.

The galaxy had lost much.

He hoped there was a chance to redeem what had been stolen.

"Think Zoe will be happy to see us?" River asked when he stepped onto the flight deck.

He watched her expert fingers move over the console, before he took the seat Wash used to occupy. The dinosaurs were gone and he found he missed them. Zoe had taken them to give to her son. "Hard to say."

"Think she'll let me ride a horse?"

Mal blinked. He had no idea River wanted to ride one. "Don't know."

"I hope so. They have soulful eyes."

"Mind if I join you?" Mal turned in his chair. Han Solo stood there, gazing wistfully around the bridge. "Nice view." He pointed to the open area in front and top where Mal often enjoyed looking at the stars.

"Come on in," Mal invited.

River cocked her head, staring long at their visitor. "You miss them. A woman you love and the man with the blazing sword."

Han started, shock on his craggy face.

Silently cursing, Mal wished River had kept her 'sight' to herself.

"Yeah, I do." He turned to Reynolds. "She have visions?"

"She does see the truth of things."

"Understand. Luke is the same and sometimes Leia too."

First time he'd heard their passenger talk about anyone else. Any other time, he'd pour them both a drink and let the other man talk. "Have a seat. We'll be launching in a minute."

"Thanks." He stepped down on the lower deck and just sat on the stairs. Mal hope there weren't any bumps. Hitting the com he called, "Kaylee, we set?"

"It's all shiny," her sunshine voice replied.

"Good." His fingers flew over the controls and he knew the thrill of _Serenity_ rising, her engines purring and the freedom of being in the air.

Margo Cranston stood on her front porch, her gaze taking in the green trees surrounding her home, the vast pastures and the cattle who moved slowly across it. A few her hands rode horses, checking the herd or the fences. She had a good simple life, which she enjoyed, when other things didn't rise up to distract her and continue her family's other life's work.

A wagon trailing dust came down the road. She recognized Zoe and her son Wash. The two women had formed a bond and an agreement to help each other out. Margo had no idea what Malcolm Reynolds would think of it. She did know he trusted Zoe to look after his property and the man didn't trust many.

"Afternoon, Zoe," she greeted as the wagon pulled up in front of the house.

"Hello, Margo," Zoe returned, hopping down from the wagon and then helping her son down. In his hands he clinched a dinosaur, making roaring noises.

"Hi, Wash."

He blinked at Margo and moved behind his mother. Wash hadn't outgrown the shy phase yet.

Zoe ran her finger through her son's blond hair. "Wondering if you have time to talk?"

"Always." Margo motioned for the dark skinned woman to follow her. They went up on the porch and sat on the log furniture. She knew the heat would be too much to go inside.

"Been having some problems with rustlers."

One thing Margo liked about Zoe, she always said what was on her mind.

"Need some help rounding them up?" Margo offered.

"Know they're holing up in the buttes, but my trackers keep losing them in the gullies."

"Easy to hide there." Lot of the criminal element used the buttes to run their operations in. Sheriff and the posse wouldn't usually pursue them because there of the many ambush spots. Margo knew many of them because of her 'other' activities.

"Too easy."

Wash made a roaring sound and had his dinosaur running along the deck. Margo smiled at his antics. Having a child around the place would certainly live'n things up. Maybe it would make her forget how lonely she felt.

"So you're guessing," Margo sat back in her chair, "that they're running the cattle through there."

"It's my best guess."

"Mine, too." Her ranch hadn't been hit yet. Still, knowing rustlers, it would only be a matter of time. "So the question is, what do we want to do about it?"

He'd heard the humans shouting and smelled the burning stench of fur before Chewie had actually seen them. Gazing out the ship's door, he watched the activity. Horses neighed and cows mooed. He sensed what they were doing wasn't legal, so he closed the hatch and kept quiet. No need for him to be seen.


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Part 2: The Ring

They'd be landing in a few hours. Mal sat back in his chair, his fingers laced behind his head. He had mixed feelings about it. Around him the blackness of space closed in, like a protective mistress, glittering with jewels.

"What was it like growing up on Shadow?" Inara asked as she gracefully joined him, her long blue dress making the faintest swishing sound. Her hand rested lightly on the console. He had to resist the urge to hold it.

"No different from any other ranch. Hard work. Cow stink. Sore from riding for hours."

"River said she'd like to ride a horse."

He glanced sideways at the companion. They'd been traveling for a couple of days and all River seemed to talk about was riding one. "We'll see."

Inara laughed quietly. "I think it will be more than 'we'll see'."

"Yeah, maybe," he murmured, checking their course, which he didn't actually need to do. He just wanted to distract himself. Inara being around again was good, but tended to spin him about, unsettling his routine and his thoughts.

"Captain Solo," she paused. "Do you trust him?"

"Don't matter if'n I do. Margo Cranston hired him to do a job."

"And he hired you."

"Works that way sometimes."

"He has his own ship."

He half turned to look at her.

"Told me he'd left it on Shadow. Not sure why." Her eyes met his. He didn't look away.

"Must have had a good reason."

"I hope so, Mal."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Her foreman let her know at dawn about the half dozen cows, which had gone missing during the night. He'd looked apologetic, holding his hat in his hand, his sun browned face all meek and guilty.

She'd dealt with enough of the criminal element to know when someone actually was being straight forward with her. Cattle getting stolen hadn't been his fault. Riders had been out and depending on the rustler's skill, they could easily have taken a few.

"You're doing your job. Not your fault," she told him. Margo wanted him to he had nothing to be blamed for. "Get the boys together. Leave enough to watch the herd. We're going hunting."

"Yes, Ma'am." He put his hat back on, his gait more confident than when he'd come to tell her.

Margo sighed, leaning against the porch railing. In the distance she could hear the cows lowing and the horses whinny. Shouts drifted from the bunk house as her hands finished breakfast and headed for the barn to saddle up.

Her place had finally been hit. While it saddened her, she also smiled, her eyes taking on a darkness, running deep in her family. She'd ride with them and make certain her other identity would be safely packed in her saddle bags.

The Shadow always knew what darkness lurked in men's hearts.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Han Solo glanced up from the table, a cup of tea before him and an empty plate. Inara offered him a smile while she made her own, deciding a simple bowl of rice would good for breakfast.

"You eat simply," he said.

She placed her meal on the table and sat down. "Sometimes."

"Where's everyone else?"

"I passed River on her way to the flight deck to join Mal. Simon is in the infirmary and Kaylee in the engine room."

"And the other one?"

"I'm not sure where Jayne is."

"He's trouble."

"Always is." She took a sip of tea, adding sugar to her rice. "I suspect you've seen lots of trouble."

"More than I care to remember."

Taking a bite, she chewed and swallowed before saying anything more. "What brought you here?"

"Business."

Her eyes drifted over him. She'd never seen anyone else like him. Instinct told her he wasn't from the core worlds nor anywhere else she knew of.

Solo picked ups his cup and sipped. "This is not bad."

"What do you normally drink?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

"Just making conversation."

"Uh, huh." He shook his head. "I'm not buying that."

Giving him her warmest smile, she said, "I'm a companion. Getting men to talk to me is part of my training."

"Yeah, heard about companions." Again the flicker of sadness across his craggy face.

"You should you go home to her."

"What?" He stared at her.

"Whoever the woman is that you regret leaving."

"I don't regret leaving."

"Of course you do." Did she dare push him?

"You don't know anything about me." He picked up is plate and cup, leaving them on the counter to be washed. "We'll be on Shadow soon. Don't expect we'll be talking again."

"You never know."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Simon had already done the inventory, checking his supplies to make certain he had all he needed. Maybe not all he'd like to have. Given their current situation and the Alliance cracking down on smugglers, he'd have to make do with the medical supplies he had. Hopefully they wouldn't end up in some major firefight.

With a sigh, he sat down in a chair, twisting the ring he wore. He had no idea how his father had managed to find them. Probably paid a high priced detective to track them down and leave the box, and letter, in a place he, Simon, couldn't miss.

He remembered entering his quarters, finding the items sitting on his bed. That had been how many planet falls ago? He honestly couldn't remember.

Knew the ring though. His father had worn it most of his life, sometimes vanishing for hours and with no explanation of where he'd gone or done. Their mother had simply accepted the comings and goings as if were normal, but he remembered the questioning look in her eyes.

How old had he been when he asked his father about it. Ten? Eleven? His father had been sitting reading in his favorite chair before the fireplace. His mother and River had gone to some dance recital, one which he'd have to attend later.

The ring flashed in the firelight. His father glanced at it and seemed relieved.

"What is that?" Simon asked.

"The ring?"

"Yes." He'd crept closer, looking closely at it. "What's it for?"

Putting the book aside, his father motioned Simon over. He leaned on the chair and waited. "A long time ago back on the Earth that was, an ancestor saw something he shouldn't. Bad men tried to kill him. A dark figure of legend saved his life and gave him this ring. His life belonged to his rescuer."

"That's ridiculous."

"But true." His father smiled. "He was told that when he heard, the sun is shining, he was to reply, but the ice is slippery."

"That's a bad code phrase."

His father laughed. "I agree"

In the letter Simon had gotten, the same phrase had been repeated with instructions to put on the ring and never take it off. Transcribed in his father's neat handwriting, he still remembered the words.

 _Our family has proudly served for generations. He came with us to these new worlds, and sometimes, he calls us to serve. I hope you do as well._

Not certain how he felt about it, Simon had waited a few days before putting it on. His first assignment he'd already completed. His instructions had him deliver a message to a scientist living in secret and conducting classified research.

River had gone with him and looked around the lab with interest. "Don't touch anything," he'd told her.

"Wouldn't touch. Too much can go boom."

Comforting thought while he wondered how she knew.

The wizened man read the message and gave him several vials. "Take these with you. He'll tell you when and where to deliver them."

His eyes drifted up the cupboard they were stashed in. After returning, he'd wrapped them and hoped they didn't have any bumpy moments.

"Hey, Doc," Jayne's voice pulled him back to the moment.

"Gorram cat scratched me and it won't stop bleeding."

He really didn't like Jayne. Still, Simon was a doctor, sworn to help the injured and sick.

Jayne put the injured limb almost into Simon's face. "Fix it."

"Sit down." Jayne sat on the side bar, as he gathered what he needed. "This may hurt."

"Like always." The big man's eyes darted to the door. Mittens daintily came in, rubbing against the chair leg.

"What did you do to her?" Simon asked. Mittens didn't normally scratch.

"Hate cats," Jayne murmured.

"River says Mittens doesn't like you either." He knew it bother the big man.

"Your sister is crazy."

"Not anymore," he reminded Jayne.

"Cats don't talk," Jayne sulked. "She says Mittens tells her things."

"My sister has a talent and I expect you to remember that."

His tone must have gotten through because Jayne shut up and hurriedly left after he'd been treated.

Mittens jumped up on the counter and nosed around.

"Be careful," he told the cat. "Those aren't toys."

Two yellow eyes blinked at him, before she sat down and washed her shoulder.

Lightly he ran a hand over her head. "At least you're good company."

"You always talk to animals?" Their guest, Han Solo, lounged in the door. His stance reminded him of Malcolm Reynolds.

"Mittens works too."

"Interesting." The man took a deep breath. "Your sister can see things. Do you think she can find something for me?"

"I don't know. You can ask her."

He nodded. "I'll do that."

Curious, he asked, "What do you want her to find?"

"I want to see if she can find Luke Skywalker."


End file.
